Avox
by RedAngel51
Summary: While Katniss and Peeta are in the Capitol preparing for the Quell, Gale gets caught poaching and is taken to the Capitol as an avox. There, he gets tortured by Snow and by the fake love between Katniss and Peeta. Don't own THG.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I told you guys that I'd post this later in the month, but I decided I'd give you all a treat. I hope this will satisfy your hunger for updates at the moment. :)**

* * *

Katniss POV

I walk down the hallway to the dining room of the Training Center. Months after the Quarter Quell announcement, I attended the Reaping with Peeta and Haymitch. Peeta and me both got reaped. They didn't allow us any visitors. At first, I was devastated that I didn't get to say goodbye to Prim, my mother or Gale, but decided that it would be better off if they didn't say goodbye to me.

When I arrive at the dining room, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch are already waiting for me. I silently take a seat and start filling up my plate. "Alright, I know y'all didn't want to end up here, but things happen. I swear I had no idea about the Quell." says Haymitch.

I just stare at him. Not speaking at all. Completely mute because I don't want to be here, listening to him. I just want to curl up on my bed and not wake up for ages. It's bad enough that Peeta's here with me. "Atleast we trained before you and Peeta got reaped."

I continue staring at him. "Haymitch, don't bother trying to get her to cheer up. I've aready tried that and I can't. If I can't then nobody can. Simple as that." Peeta says. _Gale would be able to cheer me up, but he's not here. He's at home, safe and sound, _I think. _Prim and my mother and Posy and Hazelle would be able to cheer me up aswell, but not you or Haymitch. _I know I'm thinking horrible about him, but I can't help it. It's his fault for volunteering. If he had just let Haymitch get reaped, I would be perfectly fine.

After a few minutes, I hear the door of the Dining Room open but don't bother to look back. Effie gasps. "Stay still, you stupid Seam kid." I hear the gruff voice of a peacekeeper say. I turn around quickly but wish I hadn't because the stupid Seam kid is Gale.

He's got handcuffs on his wrists and cuts and bruises all over his body. I gasp because this was the last thing I expected to see. After recovering from my shock and horror, I run up to him and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't wrap his arms around my shoulders, but I can see it's because his hands are cuffed. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. He doesn't respond. "Gale. Gale. Gale." I keep repeating until he opens his mouth. I expect to see his teeth and his tongue, but all I can see is blood.

I scream. He can't be an Avox. He did nothing wrong. I turn around just to see Haymitch and Peeta get off their seats and run up to us. "He's an avox." Peeta tells me. I already know that, but the question on my mind is much different.

"Why is he here?" I ask the peacekeeper because I don't understand why he's here. "We found him poaching in the woods outside of District Twelve. President Snow always wants me and my partner peacekeeper to show off our new avoxes. I think he's going to love this one, considering he's your cousin." the peacekeeper tells me.

Yeah, President Snow's going to love this one. No, he's going to love torturing this one.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, let me clear things up. I probably will update this fanfic twice or once a week. I'm sorry, it's just that I have a lot of things happening at the moment and I really need to speed things up with my other story, Chosen. Also, this is a Galeniss story, so if you are in love with Peeta you might not want to read it. But, I'm gonna try to write about Peeta and Katniss so people on both teams will be satisfied. I keep on forgetting to put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter I write, saying that I don't own THG, Suzanne Collins does. Alright, now I'm going to be quiet. So here's chapter 2 of Avox. It's Hazelle's POV right after Gale was taken, so keep in mind that she'll be worried and that she doesn't know that Gale was taken. I thought I would do each chapter in a different POV.**

* * *

Hazelle POV

Where is he? I've waited hours and he's still not here. He's usually here by 5:30 P.M. _What if...__No Hazelle, you can't think like that_. He's going to come home. He'd never abandon us. Well, I guess I'll have to wait longer. It's time to make dinner anyway.

I make my way to the _kitchen _and begin putting this morning's leftovers on the table. "Kids, time for dinner!" I yell so that they can hear me. "Coming, Mom!" Rory yells back. And not thirty seconds later all the kids come into the small room. "Mom, how come Gale isn't here yet. He's usually here by 5:00." Vick asks me. I freeze. "Umm, he's staying in the woods a bit longer than he usually does, it's Sunday, right? He probably wants to get us the extra meat." I tell him. He nods, but I can tell Rory is a bit more skeptical.

After dinner, I put all the kids to sleep and sing Posy the lullaby Katniss sang for her. She became obsessed with it after that. Ever since then, I sang it to her every night and sometimes Gale sang with me. Posy loves it when he sings to her. I can tell it makes him happy that he can make her happy.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

When I'm finished, I lay beside her and try to get some sleep, but am unsuccessful. What mother can sleep when her oldest son hasn't returned home? If a mother wouldn't be worried if she was in my shoes, she's definitely not a good mother.

After a half hour of trying to fall asleep, I give up and make my way to the couch in the living room. I sit there for a while thinking of Gale. Where is he? He should be home right now; sleeping in the bed with his brothers. Then, the T.V. turns on and I see the face of my son. Except it's not very beautiful. I let out a shriek as I see 'NEW AVOX' written at the bottom of the small screen. That's why he's not here! He's been taken to the Capitol as an avox. Rory comes running into the room and says, "Mom! Are you okay? Why did you scream?" he asks me and three seconds later he looks at the T.V. and his eyes go wide.

"Mom, is that...?" I nod my head. "You were lying to Vick. He's not staying late in the woods. You didn't know where he was and now you do." he says. "I had to. I couldn't tell him that I didn't know where his older brother was. He'd think that he got killed by an animal, or whipped. He could even think that he abandoned us!" I tell him. "Okay, let's just go to sleep. Maybe if we sleep, we can calm down. It always helps me calm down." he says. I nod my head and both of us make our way to our beds, but we know that we won't be getting any sleep after what we just saw.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked it and thank you to Pinklove21 and Kimber1987 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Thank y'all for reading and I love you. P.S: Remember to review and I'm really sorry this chapter was really short. I didn't really know what to write so I wrote whatever came to mind.**

**Jules:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you like it and review! Sorry if it's not really good, I've never written in Peeta's POV before. Please tell me if I did a good job with him.**

* * *

Peeta POV

Ever since yesterday's encounter with Gale, Katniss has been a wreck. She won't eat, drink, or sleep. The simpler way to say it is that she's not living. If he didn't get caught hunting, she would have been better, but she's gotten worse.

It hurts more than I can bear when him and her are together and at peace. They act as if there's nobody else in the world; as if it's only them. When I saw her with him after he was whipped, my heart broke into millions of tiny pieces. It was painful looking at them, heads close, fingers interwined. But I thought she got over him. I really did.

I make my way to the T.V. Room to watch the Opening Ceremonies. We wore something similar to what we wore last year for the Opening Ceremonies. Finnick Odair was hitting on Katniss. I wouldn't admit, but it got me annoyed. She's mine; or atleast I wish she was.

When I arrive, Katniss, Haymitch, and Effie look up at me. It's not like me to be late. I take a look at the television screen and District Ten has just came out. I quickly take a seat next to Effie and wait for our chariot to come out. But before it does come out, Gale comes into the room to serve us some hot chocolate. I sense Katniss tense up and I myself tense up aswell. Just because I don't like him doesn't mean that I'd wish this upon him. I wouldn't wish this upon anyone.

When he comes to me and offers, I feel nothing but guilt. I don't know why I feel guilty, I didn't do anything to him. Katniss and Gale would be safe at home. I wouldn't be alive, yes, but I wouldn't mind as long Katniss is safe.

We turn off the T.V. after the recap is done and begin to go to our bedrooms to sleep, but Katniss doesn't get up, she sits there staring into space. "Katniss, come on. We have to go sleep." I tell her gently. She purposefully drops her mug, which was still filled with hot chocolate. Gale quickly gets to work and begins cleaning it. I feel so bad for him. He can't even look at his best friend, who is actually the girl he loves.

Katniss goes to the kitchen and gets some paper towels and begins helping him. He glances up at her once in while, but she doesn't seem to mind. They divide the work up equally, her cleaning up the liquid and him picking up the broken pieces of the mug. I feel jealous of him. I don't have a reason, but I just do.

Turns out even if one of them doesn't have a tongue, they'll always love each other.

* * *

**Hope I did good! Sorry if it was short. I didn't really have any ideas! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it and please review! To make things more clear, Peeta and Katniss are training. Sorry if the characters ar OOC.**

* * *

Snow POV

I've gotten my wish without even telling anyone. He must have found a way to get in there to get caught. I don't care how, I'm just happy I have him in my hands now. I've always wondered how to bring him to me without getting anyone suspicious, but I didn't have to bring him here; if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that he actually wanted to be here while she goes into the arena.

The door opens and someone is thrown into the room, I don't even have to look to know that it's him. "Hello, Mr. Hawthorne. Has your stay in the Capitol been pleasant?" I say. He glares at me, probably wishing to say the words he's always wanted to say to me. But he can't because he's my avox now and he can't speak because of that.

"Have a seat please." He doesn't make a move to take a seat and continues to glare at me until a peacekeeper roughly pushes him to the chair in front of my desk. "How would you like to be assigned to District Twelve? I know how much you'd want that." I tell him. He narrows his eyes, waiting for me to finish. He's always been smart; of course he knows I have conditions. "But, I'll only assign you there if you will let me do anything I want with you. Is that okay with you Mr. Hawthorne? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear family now, would you?" He nods his head, accepting my offer.

Stupid boy; he doesn't know what I have in store for him

Gale POV

"Now, I have an avox that will help you prepare to become an avox. She'll give you instructions on a paper and you will follow them. She's like your own mute mentor, except she's helping you prepare for the torture you will experience in the future." He grins wickedly. That fucking bastard. I could kill him on the spot with my bare hands, but I know it'll only harm my family.

The peacekeepers guarding the door come and grab my arms. "Take him to Lavinia's room and explain to her what she needs to with Mr. Hawthorne." The peacekeepers nod, pull me outside, and shut the door.

They pull me to a small wooden door and open it. There sits a young girl with red hair and almond eyes. My breath catches in my throat as I remember that unfortunate day when Katniss and I first met her. Her eyes widen as she recognizes me aswell. "This young man is here so that you can teach and help him become an avox. Her mouth parts, as if she wants to say something, but she can't.

Well, at least someone knows how I feel.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short. I didn't have much time to write it and I was in a rush. Please review! A big thank you to Pinklove21 for giving me the idea for Lavinia to be helping Gale out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it and please review! To make things more clear, Peeta and Katniss are training. Sorry if the characters ar OOC.**

* * *

Snow POV

I've gotten my wish without even telling anyone. He must have found a way to get in there to get caught. I don't care how, I'm just happy I have him in my hands now. I've always wondered how to bring him to me without getting anyone suspicious, but I didn't have to bring him here; if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that he actually wanted to be here while she goes into the arena.

The door opens and someone is thrown into the room, I don't even have to look to know that it's him. "Hello, Mr. Hawthorne. Has your stay in the Capitol been pleasant?" I say. He glares at me, probably wishing to say the words he's always wanted to say to me. But he can't because he's my avox now and he can't speak because of that.

"Have a seat please." He doesn't make a move to take a seat and continues to glare at me until a peacekeeper roughly pushes him to the chair in front of my desk. "How would you like to be assigned to District Twelve? I know how much you'd want that." I tell him. He narrows his eyes, waiting for me to finish. He's always been smart; of course he knows I have conditions. "But, I'll only assign you there if you will let me do anything I want with you. Is that okay with you Mr. Hawthorne? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear family now, would you?" He nods his head, accepting my offer.

Stupid boy; he doesn't know what I have in store for him

Gale POV

"Now, I have an avox that will help you prepare to become an avox. She'll give you instructions on a paper and you will follow them. She's like your own mute mentor, except she's helping you prepare for the torture you will experience in the future." He grins wickedly. That bastard. I could kill him on the spot with my bare hands, but I know it'll only harm my family.

The peacekeepers guarding the door come and grab my arms. "Take him to Lavinia's room and explain to her what she needs to with Mr. Hawthorne." The peacekeepers nod, pull me outside, and shut the door.

They pull me to a small wooden door and open it. There sits a young girl with red hair and almond eyes. My breath catches in my throat as I remember that unfortunate day when Katniss and I first met her. Her eyes widen as she recognizes me aswell. "This young man is here so that you can teach and help him become an avox. Her mouth parts, as if she wants to say something, but she can't.

Well, at least someone knows how I feel.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short. I didn't have much time to write it and I was in a rush. Please review! A big thank you to Pinklove21 for giving me the idea for Lavinia to be helping Gale out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is, chapter six of Avox! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

Haymitch POV

"What do ya mean there's nothing you can do about it?!" I shout. "The kid's an avox! The girl can't live without him and if he's not by her side, then we're as good as dead because she won't say anything, she'd know that every word means torture for him." After a pause, I start shouting again. "You folks can probably rescue him right after you rescue the girl! It's not a very big problem."

"Mr. Abernathy, we are unable to do that. It may result in the rebellion failing because they can capture anyone else while we're rescuing Mr. Hawthorne." Coin tells me nonchalantly. "We just can't do it." After a moment of silence she begins talking again. "How about after we break them out of the arena, we take them to District Thirteen and come back for the boy with a rescue team?"

I just nod my head 'cause I really need a drink and I don't want to listen to her shit. So I don't. I make my way to the twelfth floor and wait for those kids to come back from their Private Sessions. After twenty minutes the boy comes back and he has a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey boy! What did you do in there?" I ask him. He looks at and answers, "I lifted some weights, threw some knives, and I drew Rue, the little girl from Eleven, on the ground with camouflage. I smile. "What did they think?" I question him. "They just clapped and went back to their food." he tells me.

"Well where's the girl, ladies are supposed to go first, aren't they?" I ask him. "She came back ten minutes ago." he replies. I nod. "Now get outta here, you've got a half hour until they announce the scores. Be there in time." I say because he was kinda late last time. He nods and goes to his room.

Time to pay Finnick a visit.

Finnick POV

I hear the elevator doors open and go see who it is. As I walk past Mags's room, I hear her snoring and chuckle. Her favourite thing to do is sleep. Hopefully in the arena it will be run or fight.

As the person who entered our floor comes into view, I see a quite grumpy expression and instantly know something went wrong. I all but run up to Haymitch and begin spitting out questions.

"Calm down boy!" he yells, agitated. I shoot him a confused look but back off. "We can't rescue the kid." he informs me. I instantly am confused because the only people who he calls kids are Katniss and Peeta. Seeing my quizzical expression, he decides to enlighten me of what's happened the past few days.

Apparently, the Mockingjay's cousin has been captured by Snow and is being held as an avox, she's barely functioning, and Coin won't allow them to rescue Gale when they rescue Katniss and Peeta. He tells me that it's bad because without Gale being safe, Katniss won't do anything to help us.

I nod my head occasionally, indicating that I'm not just zoning out though I doubt that he thinks I would zone out. I take this rebellion very seriously because I don't want anyone to go through what us victors have gone through. Sure I'm always that fun guy who jokes all the time, but I'm serious when it comes to freedom.

"So...what am I supposed to do about this?" I question him because I don't know a thing I'm supposed to do or why I'm any help. "Arrange a team that will rescue him while we rescue ArrowGirl and Mr. Baker." he tells me and I chuckle a bit. He stops mid-sentence and looks at me. "What?!" he asks me. This only makes me laugh harder. So hard that tears start streaming down my face.

"Seriously? ArrowGirl, Mr. Baker? Those are stupid nicknames." I tell him. "What you got something better, SailerBoy?!" he questions me. I shake my head but do tell him to just call them by their real names. He rolls his eyes and continues talking and telling me about what to do.

I just hope I can do it before I enter the arena.

* * *

**Like it or hate it? Please review and inform me of any mistakes I missed:) Happy Holidays)even if they past) and have a happy new year! I will update this story sometime in 2013 because I have so many things to do, including going to Texas to visit my uncle! Soooo excited! Once again, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**To my Chosen readers: unfortunately, I had to delete Chosen because I didn't have many ideas and I thought it was an idea way too common. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you and if this made you all mad, but...:S I really don't have another excuse and I'm sorry:( I hope you guys won't leave any mean comments and I'm really, really sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I arrived at my uncle's house a few days ago and finally got the time to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prim POV

It's been a disaster since Hazelle informed me and mother of Gale's capture. We've tried to help the Hawthornes out and Rory comes to our house in the Victor's Village quite often. I guess it's his way of keeping himself from thinking about Gale.

I hear the doorbell ring and even without looking, I assume it's Rory, he always comes around at this time because it's an hour after school.. I quickly get up and open the door. To my surprise it's not Rory, but his brother, Vick and he looks like he just ran half a kilometre, which he probably has because it's not like our house is anywhere near the Seam.

"Hi Vick! What are you doing here?" I question him. "My mom sent me over to get a type of leaf for Rory." he enlightens me. I nod my head but curiosity takes over me and I question him. "What happened to him?". "Um, he's been throwing up a lot lately. My mom thought it would be a good idea to give him mint leaves to chew on. She thinks it'll help settle his stomach." he replies.

I nod again. She's smart and even if she isn't a healer, she's wise enough to at least ask for something that will help settle his stomach. The rich folk usually go to the real apothecary. My mother and I are usually to help those who can't pay. The majority of them are from the Seam. After a moment, I invite him into the house and feel shameful because I usually have manners.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink? We have plenty." I ask him. He shakes his head no. I understand why. Gale taught him well. Katniss did the same thing with me. She always told me not to accept anything from anyone because she's to proud. I quickly find our mint leaves and hand them to Vick, telling him to tell Rory that I hope he gets better and to say hi to everyone for me. He thanks me and takes off running to his Seam house.

I yawn and realize how little I've slept. I hear my mother coming down the stairs. "Hey, who was here a few minutes ago? I heard you go through the cabinets and give something to them." she asks me. "Oh, Vick came over saying that Rory's stomach didn't feel well so I gave him some mint leaves." I answer her. She nods and says she'll be out for a while, going to the clothing shop to buy me and Posy a dress. "Would you like a specific colour? I know Posy loves pink, but I'm not sure about you." she asks me. "Any colour would be fine, Mom. I'm not very picky." I reply. She nods and leaves the room. I hear the front door shut as she exits the house.

I start thinking of Katniss, which is the last person I want to think about so I make my way to my bedroom and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I've been extremely busy and I almost ran out of time to write this. Hope you liked it and please review! Oh, and I'm sorry it was boring. At first, I was going to make Rory's sickness worse but thought better of it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all like what's to come. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been extremely busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss POV

It's been a few days since I found out Gale is an avox. We did our Private Sessions with the Gamemakers yesterday. Peeta and I both got twelves. Finnick Odair got a ten, Johanna Mason got a nine, and Beetee got a seven. We made allies at training so that we at least have a chance against the experienced victors. They've been victors longer then we have so I guess in a way, we do need them.

At the moment, Effie's teaching me proper posture, how to answer questions, and worst of all, how to walk in heels. She's extremely flustered because she taught me this during preparation for the first games, so she expected me to remember this. She told me to keep on walking in heels so that I get used to them after I won the games, but in truth, I've been wearing flat shoes this whole time.

After about twenty minutes of torture, she lets me go eat dinner with Haymitch and Peeta in the dining room. Since I already had the opportunity to train with Haymitch, it was my turn with Effie and Peeta's turn with Haymitch. Thankfully, that ended twenty minutes ago and right after dinner, Cinna gets to dress me for the interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

I quickly fill my plate with rice, pasta, and a chicken leg. I quickly shove it down my throat. A moment later, I hear someone enter the room. I turn around just to see the red-headed avox girl enter the room with dessert. Today's special, a delicious-looking fudge cake with beautiful, intricate designs made of red, orange, and yellow icing to represent my fire. I sigh, when is this fire thing going to end. It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, it's a great idea; I just want something new.

When we're all finished the cake, Haymitch tells us that it's time to dress for the interviews. We're escorted by four Peacekeepers to the Remake Centre. I enter the room that has Cinna and my prep team. I wouldn't admit it, but I missed them, especially Cinna. He was the one person in the Capitol I looked forward to seeing. Now there's two of them. Now it's Cinna and Gale.

"There's my Girl on Fire." Cinna greets me, sadly. He opens his arms and I gratefully walk into them. He holds me close, as if he thinks I'll disappear if he doesn't hold tight enough, and in a way, I will eventually disappear. I just hope I get one last look at the people I love before I do. Including Gale.

* * *

My prep team surrounds me, gasping when they see I haven't followed any of their instructions, aside from Flavius's. All he told me was to not cut my hair. I've let my eyebrows and my leg hair grow in, I haven't once let my hair since the Victory Tour; I always keep it in my trademark braid. After hours of torture, I'm ready for Cinna to dress me.

When he arrives in the room, I embrace him once more and he shows me the dress I'll be wearing tonight. I'm surprised to see that it's the dress I was supposed to be wearing for the wedding. Once again, I'm in awe of its beauty, just as I was the first time I saw it. It's a beautiful white dress that reaches me feet, it has long, silky sleeves, and little pearls decorating the neckline.

I look to Cinna, as if to ask if he's sure this is the one he wants me to be wearing. I'm sure that this isn't the dress the President would like to see me in; I've caused enough of a riot. Cinna helps me into the dress and I feel the smooth silk engulf my body. I look into the mirror and am surprised by what I see.

I used to have bright gray eyes and a better reflection, now it's the exact opposite. I have bags under my dull gray eyes, I owe that to the nightmares that keep me awake at night. Cinna notices too, but decides not to question it. I guess he doesn't know about Gale being here.

He applies makeup on my face, except he keeps it natural looking and does my hair in an intricate style, similar to the one I wore to the first reaping. When I'm all prepped, I look in the mirror and see a beautiful, young girl, which is not me. I'm the girl who hunts illegally to keep food on the table for her family, the girl who never wanted a relationship or kids or a husband. But I've changed and I can't turn back to the girl I was before.

All this shoots through my mind in an instant and I'm escorted by Peacekeepers, once again, to the place where the interviews take place. Now I just have to hope I do well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updated for a long time! I wasn't feeling well:( I won't even blame you guys for being mad at me, I'm mad at myself. So without further ado, chapter 9 of Avox. I also wanted to mention that I have posted another story, it's called Sundays. In the A/N at the bottom of the page, there will be a chapter of it in case anyone is interested.**

* * *

Peeta POV

I walk to Caesar in my black suit with an orange-red tie that represents Katniss's fire and take a seat beside his. "Welcome back, Peeta!" Caesar exclaims, clearly happy that I've returned. "Well, it's nice to be back, Caesar." I fib. It's not nice to be back, especially for the Hunger Games. "How was your stay in the Capitol?" he asks me. _Horrible_,I think, but I know I can't say that to all of Panem. "It was incredible! I love it here, it was better than the first time." I tell him, half-lying, half telling the truth.

"Might I ask, what was better than the first time you came here, which was for the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games?" he questions me again, with fake curiosity. "Well, I think the food was better because the first time I came here, I didn't know that I shouldn't eat too much food. Now I know and I had quite a feast." I answer him, truthfully because this is a _safe_ question, as Haymitch says. "Oh, don't you just love the chocolate cakes for the tributes. I get very jealous of them sometimes." he jokes, earning a laugh from the audience.

"I work at the bakery back home and the cakes I frost and sell aren't half as good as the ones from the Capitol." I lie again. The ones back home are much better; they're from home, these ones are made from colourful, unnatural creatures that rule the whole of Panem. He asks me a few more questions and finally, the buzzer rings, indicating that my time is up. I feel relieved. It felt like more than three minutes, it felt like eternity. I take my seat and Katniss goes on.

Caesar asks her a few questions which she responds to enthusiastically, but I can see past her. She's doing it because she doesn't want the rest of her family to end up like Gale, who has been coming over to our floor quite often. It can only mean one thing. He'll be our avox for a while.

* * *

Katniss POV

"So, Katniss, how has your life been?" Caesar asks me. "It's been wonderful, Caesar! I couldn't ask for anything more!" I lie. _I could ask for anything more. I want Gale out of here and I want to be home, with him, not Peeta_, I think, but of course, I know I can't say that because they don't know that Gale's an avox. Still thinking of Gale, I'm transported to our last meet.

I was sitting on the couch of the T.V. Room, staring blankly at the black screen, when I heard someone come into the room. I recognized the sweet aroma of pine and wood smoke, instantly knowing who it was. He took a seat next to me and stroked my hand with his gentle fingers. _I wish you could speak to me, Gale_, I thought and a tear escaped my eye.

I started sobbing and wished more than ever that we were at home, in our woods. He wrapped his comforting arms around me and I leaned into his embrace. We sat there together and I kept on crying into his white, button up shirt. I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually I heard Peeta's voice calling me for dinner. Gale watched me leave the room, but right before I exited, he ran up to me, wrapped his arms around me again, and kissed my temple. Peeta had asked me where I was and I said I was in my room, but by the look on his face, I think he knew where I was because of my red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss." I hear Caesar say, his voice bringing me out of my memories, painful memories, well except for the part when I know that Gale will be safe because Snow has already caught him. He wont have to work in the mines anymore, that's a good thing. "Katniss, I asked you if you had any words for your family back home." he tells my, clearly annoyed. I stare blankly at him for a moment, then say, "I love you Prim, Mom, Hazelle, Posy, Rory, Vick, and Gale. I promise I'll come back to you." I say to the camera, my voice filled with emotion. As soon as the familiar buzzer, that indicates that my time is up, sounds, I run off of the stage and into the elevator.

I press the button that takes me to the twelfth floor and when I enter, I see Gale cleaning up the dishes, so I take his hand in mine and lead him to my room. We sit on the bed together, just cherishing our last moments together because it's possible that we may never see each other again. Eventually the soft, strong beat of his heart next to my ear lulls me to sleep.

I want that heart to always keep beating. Always.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay:( I had planned this chapter to be posted on Monday, but didn't get the time. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I know it's kind of different compared to the real interview, but I didn't want to much romance between Katniss and Peeta. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this story3**

**Sundays: It would mean a lot to me if you guys read and reviewed this story.**

I tread through the woods with my arrow notched, waiting for prey to wander by. I would normally wait for Gale, but things have not been like they used to be since I returned from the games, with Peeta. There's always an awkwardness between us when we're together. We weren't like that before.

I don't blame him though. It was my fault I went along with the act. Peeta wouldn't be here though, and I couldn't just let him die. He saved my life, my mother's life, and Prim's life. I owe him that.

I still don't know exactly what I felt when I had those berries in my hand. I wasn't thinking at all. I just knew my life would be unlivable if I let that boy die. I care deeply for Peeta. We went through something together that nobody else I know has went through. But I still can't bring myself to love him the way he loves me.

I know I hurt Gale and I'm really sorry for it. I've tried to work up the courage to talk to him, to tell him that it wasn't real. But the last time I saw him at the Train Station, there was so much pain in his eyes that I don't think I'll be able to witness it again; not without feeling guilty.

As I was contemplating, I failed to notice the movement on my right. I raise my bow in the direction it came from,, but whatever was there doesn't bother me again. I begin walking through the woods in search of animals to give to the Hawthornes.

"Hey Catnip," I hear from behind me. I jump and face Gale, but not without almost releasing my arrow. "Damn you, Gale! You scared the life out of me!" I scold him, angrily. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the mines?". "What, you don't want me here? 'Cause if you don't want me here, I'll leave.". he answers me.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me. I do want you here." I assure him, and I'm not lying to him. He nods. "Can I ask you something?" he questions me. "You just did." I tell him, chuckling lightly. "Other then that." he says. I nod my head, awaiting his question. "Was it real?" he asks seriously. "It's a long story." I reply. "I love stories. Tell me it, I don't care if it's long. I just want to know."

So I tell him. I tell him that it was all fake, that Haymitch instructed Peeta to say what he did during the interviews. How I went at him. When we were in the cave, how much I missed him and wished he was there with me instead of Peeta. I swear I see a hint of a smile on his face when I say that.

What I don't tell him though is that it was real for Peeta. After I spit everything out, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "You're not telling me something. What is it?" he notices. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and tell him. "It was real for Peeta. I didn't know this until he told me on the train. I feel terrible for it."

"Well, the big question is, do you love him?" he asks me. I shake my head, no. "I care about him, but I don't love him. I don't know what to do, Gale?" I answer him, truthfully. He stares at me for a moment, before taking my face in his hands and gently pressing his lips to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been way too busy(I guiltily admit that I was also very lazy), but I've managed to squeeze this chapter into my schedule. Oh, and be sure to check out my other story, Sundays.**

* * *

Katniss POV

I'm woken up by bright sunlight streaming through the window and realize that I'm in bed with familiar arms wrapped around me. I crane my head to see Gale with his eyes closed, breathing in and out with even breaths. I trace his lips that hold his voice, but reality crashes down on me that he doesn't have a voice anymore, that I'll never be able to hear his soft, comforting voice ever again.

Tears spring to my eyes as I think about how he'll be tortured because of me. He tenses up and begins to thrash around because of a nightmare. I'd know; I have them all the time. I shake him gently. "Gale, wake up." I say. He continues to thrash around, wildly and a sound I've never heard from anyone comes out of his mouth. It's probably how avoxes scream because they don't have their tongues. After a few more tries of trying to get him to wake, he sits up and is breathing heavily and his eyes are rapidly moving around the room until they rest on me. He lets a sigh of relief escape his mouth and falls back on to the bed and closes his eyes, focusing on breathing in and out.

I hear a knock on the door and I feel Gale tense up beside me and send him a quizzical look. He just stares at me with fear in his eyes. Why is he so scared? And just as I think that, the door flies open and two peacekeepers step into the room, eyes resting solely on Gale.

That's why.

* * *

Gale POV

The peacekeepers roughly grab my arms and begin punching and kicking me. Katniss lets out a shriek of horror and attempts to get the peacekeepers to stop hitting me, and finally, after what feels like eternity, they do. I try to reassure her with my eyes that I'm okay, that I've been through worse torture, but she's still worried.

The peacekeepers drag me out of the room and leave Katniss there, looking at my back while I fight myself out of their hold, but it's no use. They take me to Snow's office and push me to the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, Mr. Hawthorne, I was wondering where you were. Lavinia had written on her notebook that you hadn't come back from the District Twelve floor last night. She earned a treat for not making sure you were in your cell." Snow informs me and I pale. They tortured Lavinia for not knowing where I was. After the first time I met her, which was a few hours after I got captured, I had grown close to her and learnt her life story.

She and her brother escaped into the woods and were running from a hovercraft that was about to capture them. They sent a spear through the boy's abdomen. She wrote that his name was Eric and that they came from District Five. They were running to Thirteen, which she tells me still exists. Lavinia was captured and brought to the Capitol as a criminal.

Lavinia has a kind personality, much like Peeta's and Prim's. She loves the outdoors, like me, her father had passed away when he was thirty-five years old and her mother passed during child-birth. Only her and her brother were left and they heard some rumors about District Thirteen, so they escaped into the woods.

I glare at Snow, feeling hatred towards him. He chuckles. "It's too bad that we couldn't do the same for you. I mean, the peacekeepers did do a great job, but I think I would've done much better than them." he tells me. I continue glaring at him because there's nothing much I can do than that.

"Take him to his cell." he demands the peacekeepers. They do as told and take me by the arms, but the only take me out the door. One peacekeeper stays with me while the other goes back into the office and comes out with a cruel smile.

I know what that smile looks like. It's the same one that Thread gave to me before whipping me. It means maximum torture time.

Katniss POV

After the peacekeepers dragged Gale out of the room, I've been worried sick. What if they torture him because he fell asleep beside, which I enjoyed because I had no nightmares. Cinna came to get me a few hours ago and I got prepped to enter the arena. He knew something was wrong so I told him about Gale. He said that he thought Gale was alive because they needed something to use against me and Prim was to obvious so they got gale.

But as I feel Cinna's arms around me I feel nothing but fear. Fear caused because of this damned Quell, fear of the people I care about most dying in an arena or in a prison cell. So when the countdown starts, I feel horrified. Cinna leads me into the tube that transports us above ground, into the arena. He gives me a look of reassurance and I feel a bit better than before, but still feel scared.

The tube starts moving up and I frantically look to Cinna, but he just gives me a comforting smile and I continue moving upwards. The light from the sun is blinding, but finally my eyes adjust. Water surrounds all the plates with tributes on them and the Cornucopia rests on a piece of land.

The countdown from ten starts. Seven seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**I know it's different, Cinna didn't get beaten. He was one of my favourite characters and I felt depressed when he died, so I thought "This is my fic, I can do whatever I want with it and Cinna will not die." Sorry the chapter took so long. I don't know when the next update will be. Please review and check out my other story, Sundays. Sorry for any mistakes, I was rushing.**


End file.
